


- Я не хочу ничего знать, Хатори. От твоих слов у меня пропадает аппетит.

by moody_flooder



Category: Fruit's Basket
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	- Я не хочу ничего знать, Хатори. От твоих слов у меня пропадает аппетит.

\- Я не хочу ничего знать, Хатори. От твоих слов у меня пропадает аппетит.  
Это пульс времени, привычный удар еженедельного осмотра. Сердцебиение Акито все отдаляется, становится все глуше, как шум проходящего дождя.  
Акито - избалованный маленький принц во главе преданного войска бумажных солдатиков-слуг, хрупкий капризный ребенок, манерный и злой.  
Из праха рожденный. Сам - прах.  
Акито мог сколько угодно не верить в смерть, но она всегда верила в него.  
...Каждый раз, уходя, Хатори наблюдает странную процессию: вся свита Акито пригоршней ярких листьев шуршит по дорожкам сада. "Новая причуда Господина," - шепчутся у него за спиной.  
А Акито чинно присаживается на землю, набирает пригорщу влажного песка, запихивает в рот. Песок скрипит на зубах, тонкие корешки царапают язык, где-то в горле извивается дождевой червь. Он пытается подавить рвотные позывы, сглатывает с трудом. Тянется за очередной горстью.  
Бессловесная служанка часами выдраивает его ногти, вычищает грязь, моет его пальцы и сбрызгивает благовониями. Потом все начинается по новой. Въевшаяся в кожу земля делает линию жизни четче.


End file.
